zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
Listen All You People
All they ever wanted was the moon on a stick. Cast * Owen Landis * Sam Yao * Bernard Prior * Eileen Sosa * Nadia Al Hanaki Plot Opposite Of A Problem Bernard’s transmission cuts into yours, requesting your assistance to rendezvous with Mrs Sosa; New Canton has captured Moonchild. Lock And Load Mrs Sosa wants you to help get Moonchild back to their holding facility. Moonchild attempt to defend herself by summoning fast zoms, but New Canton is prepared. Every Single Person In New Canton Just as you think you’re safe, Moonchild instructs Bernard to broadcast control tones over the loudspeaker; every single person in New Canton turns to face you. Dungeons? Sam realises that there must be some other way that people become susceptible to mind control other than CeretinPlus. You head into the dungeons. Didn't Do The Trick Mrs Sosa is keen you rehydrate with some water you picked up from kitchens. After doing so, she pulls a control device out of her bag; she’s turned. Everyone Nadia is shocked to hear that everyone in New Canton has succumbed to mind control, and goes into lockdown at the treetop base to avoid the guards. Can You See That? Sam spots the metal drums that were missing from the tequila factory; Moonchild has been dosing the water supply. Transcript SAM YAO: How’s the leg holding up, Owen? OWEN LANDIS: It’s fine, mate, just like the last ten times you asked. SAM YAO: Sorry, sorry! I just, well, you know. You got shot! By Amelia, which feels like it would be worse than normal shooting because of the also betrayal? JODY MARSH: You worry about us. It’s really sweet, Sam, but Paula and Doctor Lobatse cleared Owen for duty. OWEN LANDIS: And Five’s here to watch my six. JODY MARSH: It’s good to have you back, Five. And the bruise on my jaw is basically gone. Hardly see it! SAM YAO: Okay. This is an easy one. Just a quick supply run to get you back in the swing of things, Owen. There’s a pharmacy just past that crossroads. If you take the second exit - static BERNARD PRIOR: Sam Yao? Sam Yao, are you reading me? This is Bernard Prior, New Canton Permanent Advisory Council. SAM YAO: Yeah, I read you, Bernard. What’s happened? Oh, please tell me there isn’t another gunman loose in New Canton. Because one crazy gunman loose in your compound is unlucky, but two just looks a bit careless. BERNARD PRIOR: There’s no gunman, Mister Yao. We’re requesting the assistance of your Runner Five to rendezvous with Eileen Sosa at Beauchamps Lido. OWEN LANDIS: That’s close by, mate. We can all go. What’s the problem? BERNARD PRIOR: We don’t need anyone except Five. There is no problem, Runner – whoever you are. There’s the complete opposite of a problem. We’ve captured Moonchild! SAM YAO: Nearly there, Five. It’s just past that adventure playground. And Owen and Jody have made it to the chemist’s. They’re stocking up on meds. Doctor Lobatse really did a great job with Owen’s leg. She said she learned field dressing in Nicaragua. She’s uh, you know, more cheerful than any human being ought to be, but she does know her stuff. It’s not – I mean, you don’t need to worry, Five. You’re definitely like, a thousand percent immune to Moonchild’s mind control now. I know it’ll be weird to see her, but you know more about her than anyone, and - EILEEN SOSA: Runner Five! Over here! SAM YAO: Right, and there they are, over by that ice cream truck. That’s a lot of people with a lot of guns. Is it just me, or does Moonchild look kind of smaller when she’s like, chained up and surrounded by possibly the entire population of New Canton wielding UZIs? MOONCHILD: Runner Five. It’s groovy to see you. EILEEN SOSA: You shut your mouth if you don’t want us to gag you! To think, I drank your bloody ginseng tea! MOONCHILD: Just trying to be polite - EILEEN SOSA: Not another word! Thanks for getting here so quickly, Five. It’s down to you we managed to get our hands on madam, here. After you destroyed her stash of that plant extract, we sent a squad to follow her. Hand-picked, all people we knew hadn’t glugged down any of that CeretinPlus. SAM YAO: That’s amazing. But why didn’t you tell us? EILEEN SOSA: Operational security. You never know who’s been turned, do you? It’s amazing what a sniveling little coward she turns into when she can’t just click her fingers and get you to do what she wants. Not that she isn’t still dangerous. With your help, we can get her back to our holding facility at New Canton before - MOONCHILD: Before I can summon my fast zoms? Ha. I don’t want to harsh your buzz, but you’re too late. growl EILEEN SOSA: Well, don’t think we didn’t plan for that, love. Lock and load! click Come on, Five, let’s get moving. growl MOONCHILD: So, Runner Five. How have you been? I’ve been really worried about you. EILEEN SOSA: Did I or did I not tell you to shut your gob? zombies splatter MOONCHILD: Hope those fast zoms aren’t too much of a downer for you. EILEEN SOSA: We’re coping. SAM YAO: There really are a lot of zoms. Some of them look almost alive, like - God, like Moonchild just turned them a couple of days ago. EILEEN SOSA: Don’t panic, Sam. We’re nearly at New Canton. Look, you can see the battlements from here. SAM YAO: Yeah. You’re trailing a massive great zombie army behind you. EILEEN SOSA: And that’s why we’ve got sharpshooters lined up. SAM YAO: Okay, yeah. I see them. Yeah. It’s going to be alright. EILEEN SOSA: It is going to be alright. Bernard? Open the gates. We’re coming in. MOONCHILD: Are you sure you want to do that? EILEEN SOSA: Open the bloody gates! open BERNARD PRIOR: Covering fire! gunshots EILEEN SOSA: Get inside, quick. Now shut those gates and lock them tight. No zoms are going to be getting through that in a hurry. MOONCHILD: They certainly won’t, and no people will be getting out, either. Bernard, if you’re ready? BERNARD PRIOR: I’m ready. Broadcasting the signal on all channels. tones ring EILEEN SOSA: What the hell is that? SAM YAO: It’s not – it can’t be! They’re playing the people control tones through the loudspeakers. It’s playing to everyone in New Canton! And they’re – Jesus! They’re all turning towards you. It’s worked, Five. She’s taking them all over. Every single person in New Canton! EILEEN SOSA: Not me, she isn’t. Come with me, Five. Run! shouting EILEEN SOSA: Quick, Five. Through here. It’s Dining Room 5B, shut for refurbishments. Shouldn’t be anyone about. SAM YAO: How the hell did Moonchild do it? How the hell did she take over the whole of New Canton? I thought you had to drink CeretinPlus for months before you were susceptible. But then, oh, well, we never did find out how you got to be susceptible, Runner Five. I mean, hypnotism plus the ZRD, but still, you never drank CeretinPlus. EILEEN SOSA: We can worry about how she did it when we get away from here. SAM YAO: All those people, though! I just can’t believe she’s taken them over. EILEEN SOSA: They’re my friends, Sam. My people. Do you think I can believe it, either? After everything our Esteban did, everything we worked for together, our children… She’s not going to win. We’ll get our home back from her, and then she’ll be sorry! She’ll be sorrier than anyone’s ever been! Dammit! Have you got eyes in this building, Sam? We could use your help. SAM YAO: Uh, yeah. I um, well, they shut me out of the NC systems as soon as Moonchild took over, but uh, Janine’s been rigging something up for me, and uh – yeah, there we go. Cameras! And there you are! I’d say give us a wave, only yeah, probably more important things to focus on? EILEEN SOSA: Can you see any clear route for us out of here? SAM YAO: It’s uh, it’s not good. There’s people streaming towards you from all the buildings. I can’t believe how many people live in New Canton! But it’s a bit clear around the kitchens. sighs How did this even happen, Eileen? EILEEN SOSA: If I knew that, Sam, I’d tell you. Okay. Let’s head for the Block D kitchens. That’s good, actually. Five, grab a couple of bottles of water from that shelf. I’m parched, and there won’t be anything to drink where we’re going. SAM YAO: Where are you going? EILEEN SOSA: Down. This was a castle, you know. And do you know what castles have? SAM YAO: Uh, really creepy dark dungeons? EILEEN SOSA: Got it in one, Sam! It’s a real maze down there, and there’s one tunnel – our watercourse, that leads right outside the grounds. They’re using the fire axes. Come on, Five. Let’s get out of here. SAM YAO: Wow, this is really dark and creepy. Wouldn’t want to get stuck down there. EILEEN SOSA: I think it’s safe. For now. SAM YAO: Um, I can’t see any signs of pursuit, but guys, it won’t last long. There’s bound to be someone on Moonchild’s side who can guess where you are. EILEEN SOSA: Still, time for a quick breather and a gulp of water. Drink up, Five. We might not get another chance. Lovely. That’s all down you, and you had a sip earlier, didn’t you? SAM YAO: Have you suddenly turned into Five’s mum? EILEEN SOSA: Just checking, Sam. SAM YAO: What are you – Five, what’s she doing? What’s that box she’s pulled out of her bag? tones ring EILEEN SOSA: Come on, Five, don’t you want to come back to the fold? Moonchild really misses you. Don’t back away. You know you want to do what she says. You remember how good it feels, how right. SAM YAO: Oh my God, she’s been turned! You need to get away, Five. Jump over the railing. You’re going to need to run out through the New Canton watercourse. EILEEN SOSA: radio Moonchild, are you reading me? I’m sorry, but Five’s not biting. The drink didn’t do the trick. MOONCHILD: radio We’ll have to get that Zombie Repelling Device some other way, then. Eileen? You know what to do if someone isn’t persuadable. SAM YAO: Get out of there, Five! Now, run! shouting, gunshots NADIA AL HANAKI: I don’t understand, Sam. Everyone? SAM YAO: Everyone. You’re the last New Cantoner standing. And you’re not even in New Canton! At least Treetop Base doesn’t have dungeons. Keep going, Five. NADIA AL HANAKI: Take the left branch of the tunnels. It zigzags. They won’t get such a clear shot. But how did it happen, Sam? Everyone? EILEEN SOSA: Headshots, lads! Shoot to kill! SAM YAO: That one nearly winged you! And she seemed so nice! But yeah, Moonchild’s really got everyone. NADIA AL HANAKI: But what about the New Canton people guarding the plants here? SAM YAO: Do they seem at all mind-controlled to you? rattles NADIA AL HANAKI: Oh God! I think they’re coming up here! I have to close the security shutters. on keyboard, system beeps, shutters roll closed Oh, thank God Veronica installed those before she left. Five, climb up that ladder. That should bring you to - SAM YAO: The, yeah, looks like stables. If you head out - shouts Oh! Run straight into another huge group of mind-controlled people! Bloody hell! Back, Five, quickly! Back the way you came. NADIA AL HANAKI: Okay, you’re going to be alright. Just keep moving. NADIA AL HANAKI: Okay, this watercourse will eventually lead you out of New Canton, but - SAM YAO: But they’ll be waiting for Runner Five there, right? NADIA AL HANAKI: Yeah. So we’re going to have to do some nifty doubling back. Climb up onto the bank, Five. This is where New Canton’s water supply is piped off the filtration. SAM YAO: Do you – Five, do you see those metal drums next to the water course? NADIA AL HANAKI: What are they? SAM YAO: We saw something like them in the tequila factory where Moonchild was making her mind control drug. NADIA AL HANAKI: Dosing the water. I guess we know how this happened. Five, climb up through that hatch in the ceiling. I shouldn’t know about this entrance, but Lem and I used to come here sometimes, after curfew. That’s the runners’ private gym. Just run on past the basketball court and keep going up those steps. It’ll take you to the battlements. Once you’re there, you’ll have a clear run to Exit West Seven. They haven’t got anyone covering it. SAM YAO: You okay, Nadia? NADIA AL HANAKI: For the minute. They’re not trying to get in here. I think they’re just burning the calming plants. SAM YAO: No, I mean, well, you know, with what’s happened. Everyone needs a home, Nadia. NADIA AL HANAKI: Mind control can be broken, right? Five’s was. We just need to get Five out of there and get working on freeing everyone else. SAM YAO: Right. Yes, right. Five, you’re nearly there. I’m just going to switch over to one of the cams on top of the battlements. If I can rotate it, I can – oh. NADIA AL HANAKI: Oh. Okay. Five, can you see that, too? It looks like - SAM YAO: It looks like about a dozen armored vehicles, more than a dozen mortars, hundreds of submachine guns. Looks like enough armaments to outfit a small army. NADIA AL HANAKI: Yeah. And I think we can guess who Moonchild’s planning to use it against. There’s Exit Seven ahead of you now. Five, get out. SAM YAO: And then get back to Abel, now. Codex Artefact Emergency Plans It looks like the PAC had thought through what they'd do if, in their words, "The Faternal Alliance were to collapse in disarray, with Abel's leadership allied with a dark power." That's why they kept all this weaponry, it seems. Category:Mission Category:Season Three